The Blood of Olympus
by neonneagle
Summary: The giants have risen and now wait to wake Gaea. Gaea has chosen August 1 for birthday and Percy is confused. The giants said they needed the blood of two demigods, but if they waltz up to Athens and get caught... they'd be sacrificed and Gaea would rise. Something about the blood of Olympus...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jason

Jason wasn't feeling very heroic. They were sailing southeast down the Adriatic Sea on their way to stop Gaea from rising. Even without the 40 ft. tall monster beacon (the Athena Parthenos) in the hull of the_ Argo II __**everything**_ seemed to want to attack them. Currently they were being attacked by seaweed monsters.

They were all about 4 feet tall with multi-colored strands of seaweed hair. The monsters were thrashing their heads about using their long hair as some sort of hair lasso which would grab Jason's ankles arms and neck. Which goes back to him not feeling heroic. When the things boarded the ship he was taking a nap down in his quarters, while Piper, Frank, and, Hazel were on guard duty.

He came running up to the deck sword drawn, ready to chop up the stupid monsters who dared to interrupt Jason Graces well deserved nap when it happened. Just as he got up on the deck to help a slimy, orange piece of seaweed grabbed his ankle and flipped him to the ground. Then another piece grabbed his sword; ripped it out of his hand and flung it across the deck. Jason immediately jumped up and tore after it. Running across the deck, a green seaweed hair grabbed his waist band and stopped him dead in his tracks. Just to make it worse the thing gave him a king-sized wedgie and threw him against the mast of the ship.

Dazed, Jason looked up to see his sword hurtling toward him hilt first.

It was probably Hazel using her powers to give him his sword back. Also, he noticed a seaweed hand coming too. Jason grabbed his sword and used the wind to lift himself over the seaweed hand and sliced off the tip of it.

Up in the air, Jason got a quick look at what was going on; Frank, had turned into a huge ape and was smashing through the monsters with what looked like, a few hundred strands of hair on each limb, but he kept powering on. Piper was charm speaking the things telling them to just give up, or take a nap all the while slicing them to pieces. Hazel was obviously using the mist, because every time a seaweed girl lunged at her hazel would dodge out of the way and even so, the monsters would make a little triumphant sound or yell ''I got you now!'' soon to be followed by a look of confusion as Hazel suddenly appeared to their left or right and turned the monster back to dust. Leo, Percy, and Annabeth were running up to the deck ready to help.

Jason flew over to Frank-the-ape, where most of the fighting was and fell into the fray. The seaweed girls tried to grab Jason's sword arm but he used the wind to blow their hair back. Frank, now free from the hair crashed through the monsters and soon their horde of seaweed monsters was finished. Piper and hazel killed off the monsters on their side of the boat and the last of them were swallowed up by Percy who made a huge hand of water and crushed the seaweed things.

"Geez those things needed a lot of conditioner." Said Leo

"What were they?" Percy asked with a glance at Annabeth.

"I've really have no Idea." Answered Annabeth

''Whatever they were I hope I never see them again." Jason said while straightening his underwear. ''Hey, you know, I'm tired. Those things interrupted my nap I'm gonna go back down."

"Alright, see you later." Piper called as Jason walked down the steps.

Jason wasn't lying, he really was tired. He'd taken the night shift last night and he was totally pooped. When he got down to his quarters he fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my 2nd post on fanfiction!

Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes etc.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 2

Reyna

The faun was starting to get on Reyna's nerves. Oh wait, the _satyr _was getting on Reyna's nerves. The _satyrs _distaste to her naturally calling him a faun was one of the almost infinite reasons this_ satyr_ was annoying. Plus he was kind of addicted to violence. Every time Nico shadow travelled them and the Athena Parthenos monsters would show up and the stupid satyr would charge at them screaming ''Die filthy Gaea's minions!''

At least he was helping kill the monsters, which proved his point, satyrs were more helpful. All fauns did was sit around New Rome and ask you to give them your stuff.

Currently, they had "shadow travelled", as Nico called it, into a grassy plain somewhere in central France, probably. Last time they had landed smack dab in the middle of Nice a pretty uh... _nice _town along the coast. Now they were being attacked by bull monsters. Like Empousia, they were partially metal. The things had ''Celestial bronze'' (the Greeks favored metal) back legs and Imperial gold at the top but with a little more of a fleshy part in the middle, but unlike the Empousia they were _**not**_ pretty.

The satyr had thrown himself into the herd of the bulls and was clubbing them on the head. It wasn't doing much, but at least he was dazing the little minatours.

Nico, on the other hand was sitting down by the Athena Parthenos, exhausted. A cry from the blood thirsty satyr awakened Reyna from her stupor from the shadow travelling.

"AAAGGGHHHHH! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" he screamed.

Reyna jumped up from the ground and charge at the nearest bull _gladius_ drawn. The bulls had their attention occupied on the satyr (coach hedge is what Nico called him right?) so the bull didn't see her coming until she was right up close. Reyna took a mighty downward swing right at his head only for it to glance off his the imperial gold surface. ''ugh'' Reyna muttered as the bull, unharmed, turned and charged straight towards her. She dodged to the left and stabbed for the fleshy part but missed and hit the bull's celestial bronze back leg. The bull swiveled around and charged again. This time Reyna dodged right and got a successful stab at the bull's fleshy mid-section and watched with satisfaction as the stupid thing turned to dust.

She turned her attention to the remaining 15 or 20 bulls surrounding coach Hedge who, amazingly, wasn't dead yet. The satyr had managed to kill 0 bulls but still seem fine with just swinging his baseball bat around. Chasing after the herd of bulls and the satyr, Reyna pulled out a vial filled with green flame inside.

Leo had given her a few gizmos before she, coach Hedge, and Nico left.

''These green vials you probably already know what they do,'' he had said while handing them to her. ''but these, you probably don't. These are my special flashbangs, might need those. These are reusable net traps and this is creates a huge mass of smoke. Thought I'd give that to you for any time you need some pizaz.''

''Yeah, I'm all about pizaz.'' She had replied.

But anyway, she got the vials.

"Coach Hedge" she screamed "get out of the way!"

"No I got dis'' he yelled back.

WOW another reason he's annoying: he never listens.

'' I'm about to throw Greek fire at them'' she countered.

THAT got his attention. Reyna had never seen the old goat man move this fast. Coach hedge jumped out of the pack of bulls and then run as fast as he could back toward Nico.

''Note to self: use Greek fire as leverage against him'' she thought as she stopped and took aim.

Reyna threw a high arching throw toward the herd streaking after a terrified coach Hedge. The Greek fire sailed and, luckily, landed right in the middle of the herd.

KABLAAAMMM! The ground shaking explosion of the Greek fire went up in a huge green mushroom cloud. When the smoke dissipated, a great big mound of orange monster dust was all that remained of the bull herd.

''WHEW! THAT WAS **AWESOME**!'' hollered coach Hedge who despite being utterly terrified just a few seconds ago seemed genuinely thrilled now.

''Yeah" Reyna replied "it was a late fourth of July.''

"YEAH! 'MURICA!''He yelled.

''Yeah, yay America'' Reyna said ''but let's focus on getting _back_ there first. Nico?''

''I agree but I think were done with shadow travelling for today. We'll set camp here.'' Nico answered while pointing to the only tree for miles just a few yards from the statue.

''Ok sounds good I'll take first watch'' said coach Hedge while swing his baseball bat around wildly.

He then proceeded to shimmy up the tree, way up to the top where he started spinning around like a radar detector with his hand shading his eyes from the quickly disappearing western sun.

''Alright'' Nico declared with a yawn ''I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning''

He then settled down on one side of the tree and quickly fell asleep. He must have been exhausted. Reyna then settled down on the other side of the tree and in the quickly descending darkness, tried not to think. Of course, she couldn't stop her thoughts from going across her mind.

It was just _so much_ had happened in the past year, defeating the titans, Jason becoming praetor, his disappearance, Percy's appearance, Greeks firing on New Rome, declaring war on the Greeks, the message from Annabeth telling her to go to the ancient lands, travelling to the ancient lands, and now this, traveling _back_ to Long Island to make peace.

See, there really was a lot to think about, and a few of them were hard. Like Scipio, her faithful Pegasus companion who had battle with her through the titan war, had died aboard the _Argo II _because of so many poisonous gryphon scratches.

Of course, there also was the matter of Jason. Before all this craziness of giants and Greeks Jason had just been the heroic praetor who had killed Krios…but now, he was different. He came back to New Rome on a giant_ Greek_ warship, with a new _Greek _girlfriend, and now he had resigned praetorship to a not-so-chubby-anymore Frank Zhang. He'd lost really lost almost all the _roman _in him.

So images of the old Jason and the new Jason haunted her thoughts until she fell asleep…

A/N

Yay long chapter! Please review and tell me what other POV'S you want. I for sure have Leo but who else? Also do you think Reyna really likes Jason?

PLEASE REVIEW! THX!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd post yay! Sorry for no updates in a while… school projects and family reunion!

Thx for the reviews! Very little is still greatly appreciated!

Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes etc.

Percy

Percy wish old granny mud face would stop trying to taunt him. Every time he dozed off he would be somewhere: with his mom or at camp half-blood her ugly face would rise up out of the ground and say something like.

"There is no hope Perseus. You cannot stop me from rising. Olympus WILL fall!''

Then Percy would usually say this.

'' I escaped Tartarus, freed death, killed Polybotes, Ephialtes, and Otis, and stopped Kronos and now you think I can't run to Athens and bust up a birthday party… Wow I feel like you're underestimating me.''

Gaea would try to argue here and Percy would just punch her in the face and the dream would end. Sure he could end it but jeez… talk about irritating.

So, after waking up from one of those particular dreams Percy strolled down to the mess hall where everything seemed rather casual. The three people up, Jason Frank and Leo, were acting normal for being on a pretty much suicidal mission.

It kinda reminded Percy of the meetings in the big house around the ping pong table… man that was a long time ago. Jason was talking to Frank at the end of the table with a plate of still steaming eggs on his plate while Leo messed with some sort of compass thing.

''How long has everyone been up?'' asked Percy.

''Frank and I? Not long but Leo" Jason answered with a nod toward Leo. ''who knows."

"Yeah we came down here like a minute ago and he was already down here messing with that thing." Frank added.

"He definitely isn't himself he hasn't said anything." Noted Percy.

"For sure. We said hi and he didn't even answer. "Said Jason.

"Yep, that's really strange." Said Percy as he sat down and summoned some blue blueberry pancakes with blue syrup and a blue glass of blue milk.

After a few minutes of discussion of what they were going to do today and some eating, Piper trudged into the room with frizzled Hair and sat down next to Jason.

" 'Morning Piper.'' Said Jason.

"Good morning." Answered Piper with a quizzical look at Leo.

"Yeah, he's acting strange today. " Said Frank.

"I see." Piper said.

Just then Annabeth and Hazel walked in.

"Alright guys we need to talk." Annabeth told them.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Hazel and I had dreams last night. Both not very good ones." Hazel answered.

"O.K. tell us." Jason said and leaned forward with obvious interest.

"Well, uh Annabeth you go first." Hazel said.

Annabeth who had already sat down next to Percy answered her.

"I will but will somebody please take that stupid thing away from Leo." She said.

Piper got up and snatched the compass looking thing right from a complaining Leo's hands.

"Hey give it back!" he whined. "I've been working on that for _ages._"

"Calm down Leo." Piper soothed with an obvious douse of charmspeak because suddenly everyone just calmed down and it was all quiet.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Ordered Annabeth who had broken the trance. "Hazel and I both had some dreams last night. Mine was about Athens. I was sort of viewing in 3rd person. Gaea was talking to the giants. They were all having a meeting around an alter and Gaea was in the middle of the alter."

"An alter? Could it be the one they want to sacrifice two of us on?" inquired Leo.

"Yep." Answered Annabeth "Gaea even mentioned that she said ' " When you capture the demigods kill all but two then bring those two and bring them here and spill their blood on this alter. I'll be waiting to soak it in." '

"Ugh that sounds pretty gross." Commented Piper.

"It is gross but that's not all the bad news." Continued Annabeth. "I counted all the giants up and all of them were there except one."

" Which one?" Asked Jason

"Enceladus." Answered Annabeth.

Piper, Jason, and Leo all grimaced at the same time. They must have had a bad experience with him.

"This is where my dream comes in." interrupted Hazel. "In my dream Enceladus and a small army of cyclopses were attacking Reyna, Nico, and coach Hedge."

A grim silence followed until Piper pied up.

"Oh no that's terrib-''

Suddenly the mess hall exploded with a gust of wind that came from a mystical oval shaped bubble that had appeared in the middle of the table.

Percy dropped his piece of pancake.

A/N

NOT THE PANCAKE!

What could the bubble be? The good witch Glenda from the wizard of Oz? Who knows!

Please Review!:D


	4. Chapter 4

NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for not posting in a while…

I'll try to update more consistently from now on.

Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes etc.

ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Leo

Leo already hated the stupid bubble thingy that appeared on his dining table. The sudden gust of wind that came from it flipped his plate right into his face with a nice loud smack. The others didn't fare well either. Frank turned into a hawk and was blown into the ceiling, Hazel fell backward in her chair, Annabeth was pushed back into Percy's lap, which had syrupy pancake in it, and then of course there was Jason, who was fine because he could control the wind, but then got kicked in the face by Piper while she fell back like Hazel. That kinda ruined his composure.

"Ughhh I have syrup on my jeans.", complained Annabeth.

"Hey, I have smashed pancake on my lap so don't complain." said Percy.

"woo, glad you weren't wearing heals Piper. You really socked me there." Said Jason while rubbing his jaw.

"First of all, I don't wear heals", replied Piper " second of all even if I did why would I wear them now when I just woke-"

"Percy Jackson you are getting an Iris message from Chiron at Camp Half-blood will you accept?" Announced the bubble.

"Oh, so this is what it's like to get an Iris message." Said Percy in wonder, "Yes, I accept."

Immediately after Percy said that the big horseman appeared on the screen of the bubble.

"Hello Chiron." Greeted Piper, "how are you."

"I'm okay I guess." Answered Chiron

"How are things back at camp?" asked Percy

"That's what I was Iris messaging you about. We've been preparing for war and we _thought _we would be ready by the time the Romans arrived, but uh… it looks like they're coming early." Chiron replied

"Wait how?" asked Piper "did they just get lucky and find camp quick?"

"NO if they'd gotten lucky they would probably be charging down our hill now."

"Then how do you know they're coming early?"

"We got Annabeth's note from Tartarus, nice to see you two are still alive by the way, and we sent Grover and Rachel to tell them the news. Apparently Reyna took off on her Pegasus on her way to Greece and as soon as she was gone Octavian ordered the Roman soldiers around him to take Rachel and Grover captive." Answered Chiron, "Now he says that he will kill them if they don't show him where camp is. Rachel and Grover agreed to do it. I guess they're counting on Reyna to get the statue back. Do you know where she is? Did she even make it to the ship?"

"No, yes, and oh crap." Said Percy

"Oh gods this is not good." Said Chiron

"Yeah, you can say that again." Said Leo

"CHIRON!" screamed a voice in the background (obviously Clarisse) "I NEED YOU OVER HERE!"

"Sorry guys gotta go." Said Chiron

The screen turned black and the bubble disappeared.

"Alright so I think it is safe to say the crap is about to hit the fan." announced Leo

"Yep. That's pretty depressing." Agreed Frank

"We just need to count on Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge can get there on time." Said Jason

"Maybe my dwarfs are still slowing them down." Suggested Leo

"Oh gods my dream told me they were being attacked by Enceladus and some cyclopses." Said Hazel, "I hope they're okay."

A/N

Sorry for extreme shortness…

So sad… now _**I **_don't even know how I can make this run down to the wire… LA LA LA whatever LA LA LA it doesn't matter!

REVIEW!


	5. V Nico

**a/n **

**Alrighty guys I'm back! First of all I have a few announcements. 1. I'm naming chapters now. 2. I'm just gonna say Thursdays-Sundays are when I can write because of my schedule on Monday-Wednesday so I'm gonna try to get at **_**least **_**one chapter a week. **__** 3. From now on will try to make my chapters longer. 4. Even though I'm gonna try to make longer chapters I'll still try to get in a chapter a week. **** 5. I know this chapter took more than a week to come but whatevs. **

**Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes etc. ENJOY**

Chapter 5

Nico

On the dawn of July 21st Nico was shaken awake from his slumber under the only tree for miles somewhere in the plains of central France. Forcing his eyes open, he saw a pretty grumpy looking Reyna shaking his whole body gripping him by the shoulders.

Nico pulled her hands off his shoulders "You can stop now Reyna."

Seeing he was awake she stopped "alright but we need to move."

"O.K." Nico grumbled as he stood up and stretched "Where's Coach Hedge?"

Reyna jerked her head towards the top of the tree where Coach Hedge was spinning around endlessly "I think he's turned into a permanent radar."

"ughh, I'll get him down." Said Nico "COACH HEDGE! OI DOWN HERE!"

Unfortunately when he heard yelling he immediately thought that the source of the sound was a threat and jumped out of the tree with a mighty yell and landed right on top of Nico and started beating the crap out of him punching any part of Nico he could hit before realizing he was creaming an ally and jumped off.

"Uh… oops?" Coach asked uncertainly

Nico sat up with a hand covering his nose, "Yeah, big oops. I think you broke my nose."

Reyna gave Nico some ambrosia and Nico distinctly felt his nose move up and to the left. _Man he hits pretty hard. _Nico thought.

"So Nico, where do we go next?" Asked Reyna

"I was thinking Paris since we are just south of it" answered Nico "We'll break camp and eat up once we get there."

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Coach Hedge

They all gathered their supplies and gathered around the Athena Parthenos.

"Alright guys you ready?" asked Nico

"As I'll ever be." Replied Coach Hedge

Reyna only nodded and Nico noticed her face was already turning green. _It can't be that._ Thought Nico

Reyna and Coach Hedge grabbed the rope that was tied to the statue and Nico turned around and placed his palm on it feeling its energy. He was trying to think of a spot to shadow travel to. He didn't want to get run over in the streets of Paris. He finally decided on Bois de Boulogne, a park at the western edge of Paris, (What, my mom took me to Paris when I was little) they would hide the statue in the trees or something and send Coach Hedge to get some baguettes and crepes.

Just as he was about to shadow travel, Coach Hedge blurted out, "Remember, we are on a mission so no tourism."

Then an image of the biggest tourist attraction in Paris popped in Nico's head and he felt all of them and the statue become, one flipped around a thousand times, and then shot towards Paris at the speed of light.

When everything popped back in place Nico felt like he'd just eaten two pizzas, ridden on a large loop-d-loop roller coaster and barfed it all up, all the while being beat up by a couple fat guys.

That's when he realized he was falling. Dazed from shadow travelling, Nico flailed his arms about and caught a cold metal beam with enough force to almost pull his arm out of its socket. Hedge and Reyna, who had been holding on to the rope, had sort-of tarzaned right into one of the metal beams Reyna landing gracefully on top of one and Coach Hedge smashing his face into the one Reyna was on and then scrambled to the one below her.

"AAAAGGGHHH! Screamed Coach Hedge, "What the hell?"

Reyna, face already green, took a glance down and the barfed. Nico dodged the red gunk and looked down as it fell, hundreds of feet down, on the pavement.

They were in an elevator shaft in the Eifel Tower. **(A/N I was in Paris 2 years ago and we saw the Eifel (****did I spell that right?) Tower and the four legs it stands on each have an elevator in them so people can go to the top. They're in one of those with the elevator above them.) **

Nico managed to do a pull-up on to his beam and was able to take a quick look at his surroundings. Above him the Athena Parthenos was hanging upside down with its feet stuck between the beams **(I picture the feet the widest and as you go up the statue things get skinnier. Like an upside-down icicle.) **Of the tower. Above the statue an elevator was going up to the observatory deck. **(This is where it gets a little sketchy. I didn't go up the tower I only looked at it so I don't know if the elevators go up to an observatory deck. It seems logical though.)**

"Nico!" Reyna screamed at him, "How in Zeus's name did we get up here!"

Nico yelled back, "I wouldn't talk about Zeus up here. We are in his domain."

Coach Hedge decided to voice his opinion, "Just answer her question!"

"Well maybe if _someone _didn't yell about tourist attractions when I'm about to shadow travel!" Nico replied. "I have to picture where we are gonna go and _suddenly_ a picture of the Eifel Tower pops in my head!"

"What if you've never been there before and you can't picture it?" asked Reyna

"Reyna, shut up! Let's get out of here first." Yelled Coach Hedge

"Can't he just shadow travel us away?" said Reyna

"NO! Unless you want me to teleport the Eifel tower! I'm touching the tower and the tower is touching the statue so I'd have to teleport both! We need to un-wedge the statue!" Nico answered

"Easier said than done" replied Reyna

"Actually," Nico smirked and pointed up at the elevator which was now coming down, "just wait for that to push it out. You two need to grab the ropes and when the statue falls I'll jump on it and get us where we were _supposed_ to go."

"That sounds like quite an interesting plan." Said Coach Hedge worriedly, his face turning white.

_Strange, he's usually I little more fearless. Wonder what's on his mind._ _Nico noted._ Hedge and Reyna shimmied down the statue and grabbed onto the ropes.

"Nico, the elevator is almost here!" called Coach Hedge

_No dip Sherlock. Nico thought sarcastically._

Nico watched the bottom of the elevator hit the Athena Parthenos's feet and almost jumped because he thought it would fall but it only inched downwards. Finally after a minute or two of tense silence, the statue broke free falling downwards at a speed a little slower than Nico thought it would. In result to this, he jumped too early.

_Alright Nico, don't panic _

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Coach Hedge as he saw the French cement getting closer.

_Not helping… _Nico looked up and saw Reyna and Coach Hedge dangling by the rope attached to the statues head and reached up for Coach Hedges hoof. About a second later just before they busted through the Eiffel Tower and went _splat_ on the ground Nico made lucky contact with Coach Hedges hoof and immediately thought of the park Bois de Boulogne and then felt his whole body constrict inside itself and then get thrown around in a giant washing machine before spilling out underneath an old oak tree in the park.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" yelled Coach Hedge

Nico looked at him and smirked "I just saved you from becoming a grease spot on the ground."

Reyna laughed nervously, "Yeah goat man. Now go fetch us some food from the city."

Coach Hedge grumbled but still walked away from them and the statue and into the city.

"Well that was uh… exhilarating" said Reyna

Nico leaned his head back, dead tired, "Yeah…"

He drifted off to sleep… _

THUMP… THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP THUMP.

Nico woke up to what he thought was an earthquake.

"Nico!" he heard Reyna yell

"what…" he was interrupted by a giant stream of fire that burned straight through the oak tree he was leaning on "HOLY SHI-'' that too was interrupted by a giant reptilian, scaly leg that stomped the ground next to him and sent a wave of power that threw Nico about ten yards away from the tree where he slowed to a stop.

Next came in a squadron of cyclopses numbering about fifty all with swords or axes. Reyna drew her gladius.

_Come on Gaea the cyclopses are a little over kill. The giant would kill us on his own. Thought Nico_

"Enceladus." Said Reyna

"Ha, a praetor of Rome and a sickly child of Hades. I expected a little more from you." Boomed Enceladus

"You might just be surprised." retorted Reyna with fake confidence

Enceladus laughed coldly "I like this one, too bad she has to die. I've got her cyclopses go kill the emo boy." With that order he charged at Reyna spear ready to impale her.

Nico saw the cyclopses coming and fumbled at the hilt of his sword even though it was hopeless. Fifty cyclopses versus a weak and disoriented Nico.

_All I've been through and this is how I die, stampeded by a bunch of cyclopses._

Suddenly a grape jelly filled crepe flew right into the eye of one of the leading Cyclopses causing him to fall down and trip the four cyclopses behind him. Nico looked up to see Coach Hedge leaping from the top of the hill behind Nico throwing baguette throwing stars.

"AGHHH DIEEEE!" HE YELLED

Coach Hedge then jumped into the fray of cyclopses and began beating them all on the head. Reyna was holding her own with Enceladus though. She kept throwing some sort of net trap on him and catching him in it. Enceladus would throw it off by shaking his head and Reyna would dart through his legs and stab his ankles while Enceladus would try to hit her with fire only to burn his knees. Reyna would pick up the net trap and the cycle would continue.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES!" Enceladus roared

Nico gathered his strength and stood up, drew his sword, and helped Coach Hedge finish off the remaining cyclopses.

"WOWWEE! THIS IS FUN!" yelled Coach Hedge "LET'S GET DA GIANT NOW!" Coach Hedge charged at Enceladus.

While they were fighting Nico gathered the supplies and took a bite of ambrosia and felt strength return to his limbs. He ran to the Athena Parthenos and watched for Enceladus to throw the net trap off of him and when Reyna ran for it he yelled, "Guys get out of the way!"

Nico shadow traveled, with the statue right above Enceladus's head and heard a satisfying crunch as the statue smashed the giants head. Nico then shadow traveled again, this time without the statue, to the ground so he didn't take an injury from falling about 20 feet.

While Enceladus was dazed Nico yelled to Coach Hedge and Reyna, "Get to the statue!" **(Think of Arnold Schwarzenegger saying that **** ) **

They ran to the statue and once they were all touching it Nico summoned his strength and shadow traveled again. This time he was thinking about where the Chunnel train comes up. **(if you happen to not know what that is it is an underground train that goes from England to France and vice versa.)**

Everything stopped spinning and they were in a totally different place. Nico looked up and saw a train speeding down the track towards them.

A/N

Yay I'm done! btw the train isn't inches away its about fifty yards away. Sorry but I wrote the A/N at the top about 4 days ago and I said sure I'm posting this a LITTLE bit over a week… Now it's been almost TWO WEEKS. Sorry to keep you waiting. Yes the last two chapters were weak. Pretty much short filler chapters with only a tiny bit of purpose. But whatever it's o.k. right? A few questions you could answer in a review. Were the fight scenes o.k? did the Eiffel Tower part seem frantic at first? How was the length? If it was too short how much longer should chapters be? THX!

Happy Thanksgiving!

-Neonneagle


End file.
